Maman
by Elonis
Summary: UA avec un HarryFille ne prenant en compte aucun des livres/films.
Le pavé froid gelait sa peau à travers le tissu de ses vêtements tout comme l'air froid qui lui caressait le visage tendrement pour une dernière fois, les yeux grand ouvert, ses deux orbes bleu nuit autrefois étincelant regardait le ciel, dans un silence morbide. Les cheveux remplis de sang éparpiller partout sur le sol ainsi que ses vêtements déchirer et recouvert de rouge ne laissait aucun doute sur l'état de la jeune fille, car oui s'en était une. Tout le monde autour la regardait, les yeux grand ouvert, comme pétrifiés. Aucun bruit n'était émis, aucun geste ne fut introduit. Il régnais juste ce silence de stupeur, de peur et de tristesse. Puis, au bout de longue minutes qui auraient parut interminable à chacun d'entre nous mais qui, pour eux, fut si rapide qu'ils ne les virent pas passer, une jeune femme se mit à hurler. Elle hurla à s'en décrocher les cordes vocale, répétant inlassablement un nom, son nom. Cette réaction subite et inattendu fut déclencheur pour toute les autres personnes présente qui se précipitèrent au chevet de l'adolescente à terre.

La jeune fille, elle, n'entendais rien de tout cela. Elle était juste là, hasardis par les événement qui venait de se produire. Elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça, mais au moins, maintenant, elle pourrait être en paix. Même si pour cela elle doit partir dans l'autre monde. Elle perçut soudainement un bruit, un pleur. Souriante en elle-même, elle songea à cette femme qui l'avait aidée. Elle avait été un soutiens pour elle qui n'avait pas de famille et même maintenant, cela lui faisait du bien d'entendre la jeune femme pleurer pour elle, au final elle ne serait pas seul même jusqu'au dernier moment de sa courte et misérable vie. Alors que les secondes s'écoulaient, elle repensa à sa vie.

 _Elle était née dans une famille riche, de noble plus précisément. Elle avait un frère jumeau que ses parents avait préférer à elle, qui était si étrange. Elle ne ressemblait à personne de sa famille, affublée d'une chevelure rousse au pointe noir comme l'ébène encadrant un visage rond doté de deux orbes bleu nuit, elle était pour ainsi dire magnifique. A l'âge de cinq ans, elle avait compris qu'elle ne représentait rien pour sa famille quand elle descendit, un jour de novembre dans le salon et découvrit ses parents, son parrain et son frère se faire prendre en photo par un photographe professionnel. Ils faisaient une photo de famille et ils n'avaient pas penser judicieux de la prendre avec eux. Ce jour là, à l'embrasure de la porte, quelque chose se cassa dans le cœur de l'enfant qu'elle était. Elle se souvenait avoir pleurer des jours et des jours, ne sortant pas de sa chambre et ne s'alimentant plus. Ce fut grâce à une domestique de la maison qu'elle s'en sortit. Cette même domestique, ayant remarquer l'indifférence et la négligence dont faisait preuves ses maître à leurs propre fille décida de lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait à l'enfant. Elle lui appris à lire, écrire, compter, l'étique des nobles, jouer du piano et tout autre chose qu'une enfant de son rang se devait de connaître._

 _Elle se revit alors, le jour où elle partis dans une école privée pour jeune adolescent riche, elle revit le sourire fier de la domestique qu'elle considérait comme sa mère lors de son départ. Pendant tout le long de son étude, elle ne se fit pas d'amis. Son frère jumeau étant dans la même école qu'elle s'amusait à lui rendre la vie impossible, lui infligeant crasse sur crasse, misère sur misère. Pourtant, et pour la plus grande rage de son aîné, elle tint bon et eût, lors de leurs examens de bien meilleurs note que lui. Malgré ses résultats plus que satisfaisant, les parents de l'adolescente ne cessait de dire qu'elle était une moins que rien et que si son frère avait de mauvais résultat c'était de sa faute. Bien sur, elle écumait de rage à chaque remarque qu'on lui faisait là dessus, mais avec le temps elle en prit l'habitude et ne les écoutas plus que d'une oreille. Les seuls paroles qui retentissait vraiment en elle était celle de la domestique qui l'avait élever._

 _Lors de son passage au Lycée, à ses 16 ans, son frère jumeau la surprit en pleine conversation animé avec sa domestique, rigolant et souriant comme jamais. Haineux d'elle depuis qu'elle lui avait volé la vedette lors des résultat d'examens, il allait répéter tout à ses parents en leur demandant de virer la domestique. Ce qu'ils firent immédiatement, ne voulant pas que leur petit garçon soit malheureux par sa présence. Elle souvenait parfaitement de sa réaction en apprenant cela, elle avait hurlé, tempêter, frapper sur tout ce qui passait sous sa main. Elle avait jeté un regard tellement haineux à son frère qu'il avait reculé de peur. Son père, ayant vu tout cela s'était fait un plaisir de la corriger à la main, lui donnant le fouet comme à l'ancienne. Elle n'avait pas hurler ni pleurer, elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir, elle avait attendu d'être dans sa chambre pour consumer sa rage, sa frustration et sa douleur. Depuis ce jour, elle n'adresse plus la parole à quiconque, ne souriant et ne rigolant plus. Elle avait perdu cet éclat dans ses yeux, n'étant plus qu'une coquille vide impossible à atteindre._

 _Elle fut comme cela pendant 3 ans, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le jour de ses dix neuf ans. Elle avait dut, par convenance se rendre à une réception organisée par de haut membres de la société anglaise. Tout s'était déroulée au début normalement, elle dans un coin attendant patiemment la fin et sa famille se pavanant devant tout ce beau monde. Elle ruminait ses pensée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise un regard vert étincelant qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle s'était levée abruptement, attirant quelques regards vers elle, et s'était lancée à la poursuite de ses deux yeux si familier. Au bout de quelque minute qui lui parurent interminable, elle la trouva. Elle n'avait pas changer depuis le temps où elle avait du partir. La jeune femme la regarda, surprise au premier abords puis joyeuse après coup. Alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, un bruit attira son regarde à l'arrière de la jeune femme au yeux vert. Son frère jumeau se tenait là, un couteau à la main, le regard fou. Il lança subitement ce même couteau en direction de la seule figure maternelle que la jeune fille avait eu tout au long de sa vie. Ne réfléchissant pas une seule seconde, elle avait poussé la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde sur la gauche et elle avait, par conséquent, pris le couteau en plein dans l'estomac à la place de celle qu'elle admirait et aimait tant._

Voilà tout ce qu'il s'était passé, la raison pour laquelle elle était ainsi à terre entouré de plusieurs personnes. Elle se reconnecta à la réalité pendant quelques seconde, observant les silhouette flou s'agiter autour d'elle pour tenter de la sauver. Elle entendis les sanglots étouffés de sa mère, celle qui l'avais élever près d'elle. Elle tourna la tête au prix d'un énorme effort, et la femme, voyant que sa presque fille la regardait, releva la tête, soutenant son regard malgré ses larmes qui ne cessait de couler. La rousse tendit sa main vers la femme, et dans un ultime effort, elle lui dit une chose tout en souriant pour la dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux. La femme, d'abord choquée reprit conscience quand un homme près d'elle annonça, d'une voix triste, le décès de l'adolescente qui entrait alors dans l'age adulte. Elle se remit à hurler, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort, secouant le corps sans vie de la rousse, en vain.

Elle sentit son esprit partir, et ne regretta rien de sa vie. Car elle lui avait dit, elle l'avait enfin dit. Elle lui avait avouée, pour la première et dernière fois, ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle partis dans les limbes avec seulement quelques mots en tête, des mots qu'elle avait prononcés à l'instant même.

 **« Je t'aime, Maman ».**


End file.
